Our Turn
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: After watching her sisters marry and have kids, Jeanette Miller has decided that's what she wants too. But does Simon feel the same way? Like it or not another Seville will be joining this crazy, but loving family.
1. Here We Go Again

**Alright so, when I was writing **_**Raising Miss Daisy **_**and **_**Come What May,**_** I received several requests for me to do a Simonette story for the series. I'm not a big Simonette fan (it's strictly that I don't like Simon. Jeanette is my second favorite chipette). Anyway, here goes.**

**000**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: The Sevilles and the Millers had gone through a lot in the past few years. First Alvin had broken Brittany's heart and stolen Eleanor away from Theodore. A year later, Eleanor found out she was pregnant. She and Alvin got married shortly after their daughter, Daisy, born.**

**A year later, a very jealous Brittany was trying to break up Alvin and Eleanor's marriage. Her attempts failed. When Theodore tried to comfort Brittany things got out of hand and Brittany wound up pregnant with twins. Joel and Jamie, unknowingly brought their parents together. Brittany and Theodore decided to get married after graduation.**

**000**

**This particular story takes place a year after **_**Come What May. **_**This would make the Chipmunks eighteen-years-old, the Chipettes seventeen-years-old, Daisy two-years-old, and the twins one.**

**000**

**Chapter One: Simon and Jeanette make a decision that will change there young lives forever.**

**000000**

Jeanette giggled as Simon led her down the darkened hallway of Pleasant Hill High. They had just graduated from high school, and sneaked away from the hugs, tears, and flashing cameras. The young couple ducked into a nearby janitor's closet and began passionately making out.

"I love you, Jeanette," whispered Simon, slowly pulling his lips away from his girlfriend's. He sucked on her neck and gently blew on her ear.

"Oh, Simon," gasped Jeanette. "I love you too."

"Before we go any further, are you sure about this?" asked Simon. "I mean, we originally said we'd try after college…..after we were married."

"I know that, but I want a baby now," said Jeanette. She tilted her head and gave Simon a confused look. They had talked about this already. "Don't you?"

"I…..I guess so."

"Simon, you can't just 'guess so'. This is a major decision, and I need to know if you're truly ready for this."

Simon sighed. "Yes, Jeanette. I'm ready. I'm positive I want to have a baby with you."

"Now?"

"Now."

Jeanette smiled and leaned in for another kiss. Her hands roamed Simon's chest. She began unbuttoning his shirt, while Simon unzipped Jeanette's dress. They silently stared at each other's underwear-clad bodies for a few minutes before speaking.

"This is it," said Simon. "Are you sure you're ready, Jeanette? There's absolutely no turning back after this."

"Simon," groaned Jeanette, as she rolled her eyes. She seemed very annoyed that Simon was trying to back out of their plans. She managed to smile. "Stop your worrying and make love to me."

Simon pulled Jeanette into a passionate kiss, caressing her back and unhooking her bra. As the little purple garment hit the floor, Simon pressed his forehead to Jeanette's. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. Now, stop stalling," said Jeanette. She pulled Simon into a deep passionate kiss. She kicked off her silk panties and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Simon knew he couldn't hold back much longer. Not only did he not want to upset Jeanette, but she was really hard to resist. "Jeanie….I…."

"Shh….Simon, no more talking," said Jeanette. She kissed Simon again and again on the lips and jaw until he caved.

Simon pinned Jeanette's shoulders against the wall and kissed her bare neck and chest.

Jeanette tried her best not to scream. "Si…..Simon!"

Simon pushed harder against Jeanette, causing her to moan. He licked her neck, and tickled her flat abdomen. Jeanette's knees became weak as Simon caressed her body with his own. Simon and Jeanette made love for about an hour, then went back home. They didn't tell anyone what they had done, but Jeanette prayed soon they would have a blessed reason to.

**000 three weeks later 000**

Jeanette was absolutely ecstatic when she missed her period the next month. She immediately bought a home test, and invited her sisters over to tell them the news.

"Now, what could they possibly be talking about?" asked Theodore, as he watched his fiancé bound up the stairs with her sisters.

"I don't know. Maybe they're talking about wedding stuff," suggested Alvin.

"But shouldn't that include me?" asked Theodore.

"Are you serious?" laughed Alvin. "You're getting married. You no longer have an opinion. From now on, whatever Brittany says goes."

"And that would be different how?"

"I heard that Theodore," called Brittany from upstairs.

"See what you did. Now I'm in trouble," said Theodore.

Alvin shrugged. "Hey, you don't have to agree with me. That you can control."

"You know, with all that's gone on in the past few years, I think it's best I don't have control over anything. I'm not very good at making decisions."

"Hey, you chose to marry Brittany and have two adorable kids."

"Not in that order though," said Theodore.

"That's just another thing we have in common I guess," said Alvin.

"This just proves that Simon is really the smart one. At least he and Jeanette have sense enough to wait to have kids."

"Well, the way I see it I'm a lot better off with Daisy in my life. I'd rather die then know I'd done something to prevent her birth."

Theodore smiled. "I could never regret having Jamie and Joel. The timing of all this….that's another matter."

"I'm sure the girls have their own opinion about all of this," said Alvin.

"Brittany and I don't talk about it much," said Theodore. "I wonder how she really feels about it."

**000 in Jeanette's bedroom 000**

"You think you're what?" shrieked Eleanor and Brittany in unison.

"Pregnant," said Jeanette weakly.

"Oh, my God," said Brittany. "Th….this can't be happening. Not to our family again."

"This is beginning to become an annual thing," said Eleanor.

"Have you been to a doctor, or talked to Vinny yet?" asked Brittany.

"I've taken three pregnancy tests, all different brand, all positive," said Jeanette.

"Well, that pretty much confirms it," said Eleanor.

"Jeanette, how could you let this happen? You saw what Elle and I went through," said Brittany.

"I wanted this to happen…..and so did Simon!" said Jeanette.

"Does he know yet?" asked Brittany.

"I haven't called him, but I told him I was off the pill. We purposely conceived this child. We're ready for a baby."

Eleanor and Brittany looked at each other. They knew they were thinking the same thing. _"It's not all that simple, Jeanette. _

Eleanor sighed. "The sooner you tell Simon the better."

"She's right. You should go call him now," said Brittany.

Jeanette smiled and went into the hall to call her boyfriend. She smiled as she waited for him to answer.

"Hello?"

"Simon, it was positive! We're having a baby."

"That's great, Jeanette," said Simon, he tried to sound truly happy, but he just wasn't. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a baby with Jeanette, he just didn't want one right now.

Jeanette rambled on about the plans she had for Simon and their family. She wanted to move into the same apartment building Alvin and Eleanor lived in. Brittany and Theodore had found an apartment there as well and would be moving in soon.

"We should go out tonight and celebrate. Just the two of us," said Jeanette. There was a long silence. "Simon?"

"Oh, sorry," said Simon quickly. "Sure, I….I'll pick you up at eight."

"Alright, I'll be ready," said Jeanette. She hung up and giggled. "I'm having a baby!"

**000000**

**So there it is. Sorry for the long rant at the beginning. I just wanted to make sure everyone knew what was going on. If you have any questions feel free to PM me or ask in a review, which reminds me…REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	2. Telling the Family

**Well, if you've read my profile you know I'm a Alabama fan, but to all the Auburn fans out there I have to say "War Eagle!" Ya'll did good Monday night!**

**Chapter Two: Simon and Jeanette tell their parents about the baby, and discuss their plans. **

**000000**

Simon and Jeanette keep their secret for the weekend. Jeanette didn't want to ruin Brittany's wedding. On the Monday after though, while Vinny was still visiting the family, Jeanette decided it was time they let their parents know about the baby. Simon on the other hand was terrified to let anyone know Jeanette was pregnant, but like everything else in this situation, he felt like he had no choice but to agree with Jeanette.

"Jeanette, are you want to do this now? I mean, it will be another three months before you start showing. We could wait until then to tell them," suggested Simon, with a heavy sigh.

Simon's suggestion was more of a plea really. Alvin and Theodore had told him, announcing the pregnancy to Dave, Vinny, and Miss Miller made it official. There would be no more pretending this was not going to happen.

"Simon, I've never lied or kept anything, especially not something this important, from Miss Miller before. It makes me feel terrible even waiting this long," said Jeanette. "We have to do this. It's now or never."

"_I vote for never," _thought Simon. He sighed and looked into Jeanette's eyes. "Alright, we we'll tell them…if you really want to."

"Thank you," said Jeanette, as a bright smile made its way across her glowing face.

"We can do it tonight after dinner."

"That would be better. At least then Elle and Alvin will be here for moral support."

"Mmm…yeah," said Simon weakly.

Jeanette kissed Simon on the cheek. "Don't be so nervous. Everything is going to be fine."

Simon managed to smile at Jeanette. He nodded as she continued.

"As soon as Brittany gets back we need to ask her if we can borrow the twin's old stuff."

Simon didn't like the idea. Before it was the twin's it was Daisy's. Some of the things had even been his and his brothers, when they were babies. Now it had to be reused again. "Hand-me-downs? Can't we get something new?"

"Well, maybe if one of us got a job…."

"But what about college?" asked Simon. "Jeanette, we can't work and be full time students."

"Will just have to figure that out," said Jeanette.

Simon tried his best to fake joy and excitement, but the truth was he didn't want this baby….at least not now.

**000 later that night 000**

Jeanette sat alone in her room brushing her hair. Since her sisters had left, she was quite lonely. She loved it when they would visit, but it wasn't the same and she knew it would never be.

"Hey," said Eleanor, from the open door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Jeanette. She got up from her vanity and sat on the edge of her bed. "Where are Alvin and the kids?"

"They're downstairs," said Eleanor.

"Are you enjoying your weekend with the twins?"

Eleanor smiled. "I'll be glad when Brittany and Theodore get back on Wednesday."

"Maybe when they get back we can all have a movie night. We haven't done something like that in a while."

"That's sounds good," said Eleanor. She hesitated to ask the next question. "Have you told Miss Miller you're pregnant?"

"Not yet. We are tonight though after dinner."

"Good. The sooner the better."

"Girls, dinner is ready," called Miss Miller from downstairs.

Eleanor and Jeanette quickly went downstairs. Simon and Jeanette barely touched their food. They were both nervous and confused about what was about to happen.

After everyone had finished eating they moved into the living room. Daisy, Jamie, and Joel sat on the floor playing with the Legos they'd brought.

Suddenly Jamie gasped. "Uncle Alvin, Joel bothering me!"

"I am not!" stated Joel defending himself. He pulled his twin's auburn pony tail. "Now I'm bothering you."

"Uncle Alvin!"

Alvin sighed as he looked at his young niece and nephew. He glanced over at Eleanor, who was sitting next to him. "Why did we agree to babysit them?"

"Oh, come on, Alvin," laughed Eleanor. "It's only until Wednesday. Besides, Brittany and Theodore would do the same for us…if you'd let them."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Alvin.

Eleanor sighed. "It means that in addition to being Daisy's father you are my husband. I need your attention too."

Alvin just stared at his wife, not knowing what to say. He watched Eleanor get up, and moved to the floor, to separate her fighting niece and nephew. Daisy then crawled into Alvin's lap. It was obvious she was a bit jealous.

"You ok, Pumpkin?" asked Alvin, smiling at his daughter.

"I'm ok," said Daisy. She looked up into Alvin's eyes. "Daddy, is it wrong to hope Uncle Theo and Aunt Brittany come back early? Don't get me wrong. I love Joel and Jamie to death, but they're starting to get on my nerves."

Alvin chuckled. "Family will do that to you."

Daisy giggled and hugged Alvin.

Meanwhile, Simon and Jeanette were each waiting on the other to make the announcement. Finally Jeanette nudged Simon, who cleared his throat.

"Something wrong, Si?" asked Dave.

Simon began to stutter. "Um…Well, actually….uh…."

"What Simon is trying to say," began Jeanette. She paused and smiled. "I'm pregnant!"

"You're what!" shrieked Miss Miller.

"Not again," groaned Dave.

"Congratulations," said Vinny, still oblivious to how teen pregnancies are viewed in the human world.

"Um, Daisy why don't you and the twins go upstairs," said Alvin.

"But, Daddy, I wanna hear this," whined Daisy.

"Now," said Alvin, sternly.

Daisy sighed. "You never let me do anything I want!"

As soon as the youngest Sevilles were upstairs, the questions began.

"How could you two let this happen?" asked Dave. "You were both so responsible."

Jeanette quickly took control of the conversation. "I know that Dave, but…"

"Jeanette," interrupted Miss Miller. "You've seen how your sisters struggled, and still do because they got pregnant too young.

"But Miss Miller, Simon and I are out of school," said Jeanette. "A…..and on top of that, I wanted this."

Dave and Miss Miller looked at each other not knowing how to respond to this. _"She wanted this?"_

Vinny pulled the two teenagers into a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you. If you ever need anything please come to me."

Jeanette nodded. "We should make arrangements now for me to come stay with you near my due date."

Dave looked over at Alvin and Eleanor. "You two don't look so surprised."

"Jeanette told me and Brittany about this a few days ago," said Eleanor. "And then I told Alvin. I'm pretty sure Theo knows by now too."

"If Brittany knows, so does the majority of Southern California," said Alvin.

"Al-vin!" gasped Eleanor. She smiled, trying not to laugh.

"We're getting off subject here," said Dave.

Miss Miller sighed, and then smiled at Jeanette. "I'm still disappointed in you and Simon, but I suppose one more grandchild could do me some good."

Jeanette smiled and hugged Miss Miller. "Thank you."

"I love you guys, and I'll support you one hundred percent, whatever you decide," said Dave. He smiled weakly, but sincerely at Simon and Jeanette.

Jeanette let out a sigh of relief. She was very happy that her parents understood.

**000**

For the next couple of weeks Simon faked a smile around Jeanette and his family. _"I can't let them know how I really feel. I mean, I think I'm happy, but at the same time I know I'm really not."_

"Something wrong, Si?" asked Theodore, coming in to the room for the last of his boxes.

"Huh? No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about Jeanette and the baby," said Simon.

"Are you excited about becoming a father?"

"Honestly I don't know what to think," said Simon. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's natural. I felt the same way when Brittany first told me she was pregnant. I…I even considered abandoning her," said Theodore. "Now I'm very glad I didn't."

"I know that in the long run this will be a good thing, but I want to go to college."

"I'm going to college," said Theodore. "Brittany and I are taking classes online. So are Alvin and Elle."

"But I want to 'go' to college!"

"Well, I think you need to talk to Jeanette about that. You have to consider her opinion too."

"I tried to, but she really didn't want to," said Simon. He sighed heavily. _"I don't see why she should have a say-so anyway. This is my future not hers!"_

"Hey, Theo, Brittany wants you downstairs," said Alvin, from the door. Daisy was sitting on his shoulders, wearing Alvin's faded red baseball cap.

Simon stared at his older brother and niece for a few seconds. As sweet as this father-daughter moment was, Simon just couldn't picture himself as a father.

"Is something wrong, Si?" asked Alvin.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" snapped Simon. "I'm fine!"

"I was just checking," said Alvin, turning to leave.

"Bye, Uncle Simon," said Daisy.

Simon sighed heavily. He didn't like lying to his brothers, but if they knew the truth they'd probably kill him. Alvin had always been overprotective of the Chipettes, and although Theodore wasn't prone to violence would go postal on anyone who hurt the people he loved.

But what bothered Simon the most was he had lied to Jeanette, the woman he loved. _"Why couldn't I just tell her the truth? She would have understood. I can't abandon her now, but I refuse to give up my dreams."_

**000000**

**Alright, so there it is. And for all you Theony fans, I'll be making a one-shot for Theodore and Brittany's wedding. REVIEW! be honest, but nice. **


	3. Unexpected Answers

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I will ****NOT**** be putting up a poll for this story. I already know what I want Jeanette and Simon's baby to be, but you'll have to wait until the last chapter to find out (insert evil laugh here). Also I will keep you posted how far along Jeanette is in the opening credits. She is now two months along. **

**Chapter Three: During a movie night, Jeanette and Simon are informed by their siblings what they're in store for with the baby. **

**000000**

"Hey, you guys. Come on in," said Theodore, as he opened the door of his apartment for Simon and Jeanette.

"I hope we're not too early," said Jeanette.

"Of course not. Brittany is still getting ready, but you know how that can be," said Theodore. "I'm glad you're here. You can help me with the twins."

Jamie and Joel smiled innocently at their aunt and uncle. "Hi, Aunt Jeanette. Hi, Uncle Simon."

"They're not gonna attack us are they?" whispered Simon.

"Simon!" gasped Jeanette. She bent down to her niece and nephew's level. "Look at those adorable little faces. Awe! They're such angels."

"They have you fooled," said Theodore. He smiled down at his children. "Why don't you guys put your toys up? Uncle Alvin, Aunt Elle, and Daisy will be here soon."

"Ok, Daddy," said the twins in unison. They picked up their crayons and ran to their bedroom.

"They are so cute," sighed Jeanette. She linked arms with Simon and laid her head on his shoulder. "I hope out baby is as well behaved as they are."

Theodore chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way, but it's a lot harder than it looks. It's not always easy, especially with two of them."

"But we're only having one. Right, Jeanie?" asked Simon.

Jeanette smiled as she sat down on the couch. "I don't know. I don't control that. You'll have to take the matter up with God."

Simon smiled, but it was fake. He kept his thoughts to himself. _"We're having a baby out of wedlock. I'm not so sure God wants anything to do with it." _

No sooner had Simon and Jeanette sat down then there was a knock at the door. Theodore quickly got up to answer it.

"Hey, little brother," said Alvin, who was carrying Daisy on his shoulders.

"Hi, Uncle Theo," said Daisy, reaching for a hug.

"Hey, Sweetie," said Theodore, taking the little chipette in his arms.

"DAISY!" shouted Jamie and Joel running out of their bedroom.

Theodore placed Daisy on the floor. "You go play, but don't break anything."

The three toddlers ran back to Jamie and Joel's bedroom and began dragging out more toys then they could possibly play with in one night.

"Where's Brittany?" asked Eleanor as they moved into the living room where Jeanette and Simon were sitting.

"Oh, she's still getting ready," said Theodore.

"Even at her own house, Brittany's 'fashionably' late," said Alvin.

"Al-vin," groaned Eleanor, elbowing her husband in the ribs. She let out a soft giggle, knowing Alvin was right though.

Theodore chuckled and called to Brittany who was in their bedroom. "Brittany Baby, everyone is here."

"Alright, Theo. I'll be out in a minute," replied Brittany. Soon she emerged from her bedroom still putting her wet hair up in a ponytail. She was wearing paint-splattered jeans and an old t-shirt.

"It took you this long to put on that?" asked Jeanette.

"I was enjoying my shower. Do you know how rare it is to get a break from 'Mommy, Jamie did this' or 'Mommy, Joel did that'?"

"I completely understand," said Eleanor. "Daisy is bouncing off the walls. Even after dance and gymnastics she still has energy to burn on her parents."

"You two have no idea what you're getting into," said Theodore patting Simon and Jeanette's shoulders.

"But it's all worth it, right?" asked Simon.

"Of course," said Alvin. "But it's a long bumpy road to get there."

"But it is worth it?" repeated Simon.

Theodore and Alvin laughed, remembering their experiences dealing with their respective girlfriend's mood swings, morning sickness, and everything else that comes with pregnancy. Then, just when they were getting use to that, they were suddenly given the task of taking care of newborns, when they themselves were still considered children.

"Is there any advice you can offer us?" asked Simon. "This is all new to us."

"Of course," said Brittany. "We're here for both of you."

Jeanette looked around at Simon, Theodore, and Alvin. "Maybe we could have a 'sisters only' day soon."

Eleanor and Brittany smiled knowingly at their sister. They agreed some things are a lot easier to share in private and only with your sisters.

"I'm gonna go get our snacks," said Brittany, getting up.

"I can tell you that it's a lot easier when you have someone there to hold your hand," said Eleanor. She leaned over and gave Alvin a quick kiss on the cheek.

Alvin smiled and pulled Eleanor into a passionate kiss. His lips slowly moved down her jaw and neck to her chest. His body pushed against the giggling chipette, bumping into Simon.

"Can we just eat, please!" groaned Simon.

"Alright, here are the nachos," said Brittany, sitting a plate in front of her sisters and brother-in-laws. "Be careful. They're…."

"HOT!" shrieked Simon, fanning his tongue with his hand.

Eleanor giggled and nudged Alvin with her elbow. "Serves you right."

Alvin smiled and placed his arm around Eleanor. He laid his head on her shoulder and kissed it.

"You two are disgusting," said Simon.

"So, I like to show my wife I love her," said Alvin. "I'm sure Jeanette wouldn't mind if you kissed her every once in a while."

Simon glared at Alvin. _"Jeanette won't even let me hold her hand now that her morning sickness has started. Had I known that night was our last time, I would have tried to enjoy it more."_

"So, anyway back on topic," said Theodore. "Being a parent isn't for sissies!"

"Definitely not" said Alvin. "Especially diapers."

"Thank God Daisy is potty trained now," added Eleanor.

"Oh, and booboos….they're not as cute as they sound," said Brittany.

"Nightmares interrupting what few romantic moments you have," said Alvin.

Simon and Jeanette sat wide-eyed as their siblings named off the hardships of being a parent. These were things they haven't even considered. As Simon drove Jeanette home that night they talked about the evening.

"Wow….you know there's a lot to this baby thing," said Simon.

"Yeah, but it's all worth it," said Jeanette. "And like Elle said, you'll be there to hold my hand."

Simon smiled weakly. "Yeah, about th…."

"Do you want to get married before or after the baby is born?"

"What?"

"I'd like to get married before."

"Jeanette….."

"We are getting married. Aren't we, Simon?" asked Jeanette.

Simon paused. He hadn't really thought about that before, but knew Jeanette wanted an answer. Without thinking he replied. "No."

**000000**

**So, there it is. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	4. Waiting on You

**I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Forgive me? **

**SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT: I currently have a poll on my profile. It's not for any story I have in progress though. I want you to choose which couple I write about next. I'm working on some one-shots and sequels I've promised, but they don't count. This poll is specifically for my next big multi-chapter story. If you have any questions or suggestions feel free to PM me.**

**Also today (March 10****th****) is my anniversary. I've been on FanFiction one year!**

**Jeanette Update: Jeanette is three months along in her pregnancy. She still doesn't know what she's having, but would like to know what all the readers think or hope she's having.**

**Chapter Four: Simon learns a lesson from his brothers the hard way. Brittany and Eleanor try to comfort their heartbroken sister.**

**000000**

After Simon told Jeanette he didn't want to marry her, his brothers, sister-in-laws, Miss Miller, and his mother disowned him. Even Dave, whom he still lived with, was giving him the cold shoulder. He didn't intend to hurt Jeanette, but then again, he meant what he said. He didn't want to marry Jeanette, at least not now. He wanted to go on to college and have a life of his own before he settled down.

"_I just don't understand why they're all so upset with me?" _thought Simon as he lay awake on his bed. _"Am I the only one in this family who thinks teen pregnancy is a bad thing? I have to talk to someone. Maybe Theodore would listen to me. He's always been sweet and understanding. I'll go to him tomorrow."_

**000 the next day 000**

Theodore wouldn't let Simon enter the apartment. It was Brittany's rule really, but Theodore didn't mind following this one. The brothers stood in the hallway to speak.

"Then you shouldn't have had sex!" snapped Theodore after hearing what his older brother had to say.

Simon blinked. He was hoping for a more sympathetic response from Theodore.

"Jeanette didn't get pregnant on her own," continued Theodore. "You have just as much to do with it as she does."

"Yeah. I know that. I plan to major in biology, remember."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "This is serious, Simon! Jeanette is having your baby and you need to take responsibility for it."

"I know that, but…I…I'm not sure I want to," said Simon, bracing himself for Theodore's reaction.

Theodore just stared at Simon in disbelief. "How can you be such a jerk! You are beyond selfish."

"You think I'm a jerk? How is it that I'm being selfish by not wanting to marry Jeanette before college? You didn't want to marry Brittany at first after you found out she was pregnant."

"That's because I didn't know I loved her then. As I got closer to her during that time I…I fell head over heals for her."

"And now you don't have a life."

"I do have a life. I'm even taking classes online and I have a job. So, does Alvin."

Simon sighed. "It's just not the same as actually going to college and experiencing being on my own."

"I know you feel that way, but for me getting married and having a family did a lot of good."

"What little good that did. When I say that I mean you and Alvin both! Your kids will always be considered bastards and your wives are whores."

Anger rose up in Theodore. He couldn't believe Simon would even think such a thing. Without warning Theodore punched Simon in the face, knocking his glasses off. "Don't you dare say that! My twins and Daisy are the best things that even happened to this family."

Simon stumbled backwards, his hand covering his throbbing eye. He picked up his broken glasses and looked at Theodore. "You just don't understand what I'm going through right now."

"Daddy!" called Joel and Jamie from the living room.

"I'm coming, son" said Theodore looking back inside the little apartment. He looked back and Simon and shook his head. "Believe it or not Simon, Alvin and I both know what you're going through. We just made different decisions than you."

Simon sighed and began walking down to Alvin and Eleanor's apartment. He should have known better though. By the time Simon got there, Theodore had already called and told Alvin what Simon had called their wives and children.

"I should kill you for even thinking that! You know Daisy was born premature. She almost died," said Alvin, holding Simon up by his shirt collar. "To call my daughter anything less then a miracle is…."

"Look, Alvin. I've heard the story a million times before" said Simon gripping Alvin's wrists. He stepped back away from Alvin. "I know that Daisy is your miracle and that Elle can't have any more kids. I…I just really need somebody to talk to."

"Ok. I'm listening," said Alvin crossing his arms. He half glared at Simon wanting so badly to punch him. Alvin quickly developed hatred towards anyone who said something against Daisy. She was his pride and whole heart. Alvin couldn't help being over-protected.

Simon began to tell Alvin how he felt about Jeanette, the baby, and how it was affecting him. "I didn't really want her to get pregnant in the first place. It's just….I mean, Jeanette is so beautiful, and when she took her dress off I….."

"I get it, Si. You can spare the details."

"Sorry," said Simon sheepishly. "Jeanette told me she wanted to get pregnant and I didn't have the heart to tell her I didn't want a baby."

"You mean you were afraid she wouldn't want to have sex with you if you said no to starting a family now."

"Maybe I was. I do love Jeanette."

"Do you love the baby?" asked Alvin.

"I…I think so. I know I should, but…."

"DADDY! SPIDER!" squealed Daisy from her bedroom.

"I'm coming, Sweetheart," said Alvin. He immediately left, slamming the door in Simon's face.

Simon sighed. Nothing was turning out like he had planned. He knew that he needed to talk to Jeanette and explain how he was feeling.

**000 meanwhile 000**

Little did Simon know Jeanette was closer than he thought. Across the hall and three doors down from Alvin and Eleanor's apartment, Eleanor and Brittany were helping Jeanette move her things in. They had brought over some small household and baby items they new Jeanette would need.

"Awe," sighed Jeanette, picking up a little green t-shirt. "I remember seeing Joel wear this. He looked so cute."

"And so will your baby," said Eleanor, opening the box of Daisy's old clothes she had brought. "All these clothes are neutral. Daisy hates pink and she's such a tomboy."

"What are you hoping you have?" asked Brittany.

"Oh, it really doesn't matter to me," said Jeanette. She smiled thoughtfully. "As long as it's healthy."

"That's exactly what I said," sighed Eleanor. "Alvin insisted Daisy was going to be a boy. Somehow I don't think he minds being wrong this time."

Jeanette giggled. "Oh, yes. Daisy has Alvin wrapped around her little finger. If she asked for the moon he'd give it to her."

"It's the same with Theodore and the twins…..which reminds me there might be two in there," said Brittany, with a smile.

Jeanette's eyes widened. "Oh, I couldn't possibly….there's no way, I'm having twins."

"Well, I would have never guessed that I was expecting twins," said Brittany.

Jeanette rubbed her still flat stomach. "I can't believe there's actually a life inside me."

"I know it's an amazing feeling," said Eleanor.

"Theodore and I have been talking about if we want to have another one," said Brittany.

"Really?" asked Jeanette

"Yes, and we both agree that we want another baby, but we've decided to wait until the twins start school," said Brittany.

Eleanor looked shyly at the floor. Vinny had advised her, as any human doctor would have, that she should not try to have another baby. It almost killed her and little Daisy, last time.

"Eleanor, are you ok?" asked Jeanette.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Eleanor weakly. She quickly changed the subject. "If you'd like one of us will stay with you tonight.".

"Thanks, but I need to learn to stay on my own," said Jeanette.

"Alright, but if you changed your mind Alvin and I are just down the hall," said Eleanor.

"And Teddy or I can be here in a flash," said Brittany, hugging her sister.

"Thanks Britt. It means a lot to know that I have such wonderful sisters," said Jeanette, returning Brittany's hug and pulling Eleanor into it as well.

Eleanor and Brittany smiled, and finished helping Jeanette set up her apartment. Theodore and Alvin came by later to move the heavier furniture in place.

"I'm sure Elle has already told you, but if you need anything we're right down the hall," said Alvin. He smiled weakly at his sister-in-law. "After all you've done for us, it's the least we can do."

Jeanette pulled Alvin into a tight hug. "Thank you."

Alvin slowly hugged Jeanette back. He could feel her trembling and new she was scared and upset over Simon. Neither he nor Theodore had told Jeanette they had spoke to Simon earlier. How could they? It would only hurt her to know what he said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Looks like you've got your fist guest," said Brittany.

Jeanette smiled and went to the door to answer it. It was Simon.

"Hi, Jeanette. Can I come in?" asked Simon.

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with us," said Jeanette.

"I know I said that, but I didn't mean it that way."

"And I suppose you want me to believe you're sincere and take you back?"

"No. I don't expect that," said Simon. "I don't deserve it."

Jeanette was stunned by this answer. "Y..you don't?"

"No. I mean, I've hurt you beyond what can be forgiven. I just came by to give you this," said Simon, handing Jeanette an old beat-up lunch box.

Jeanette opened the box up and found it was full of money. She looked back at Simon. "There must be a thousand dollars in here."

"2,500 to be exact," said Simon. "It's my life savings. I want you and the baby to have it."

Jeanette cleared her throat. "Thank you."

An awkward silence followed, as Simon and Jeanette stared at the floor never meeting each other's eyes.

At last Simon said, "We'll I guess I should go. Will you at least let me know when the baby gets here?"

"I will," said Jeanette before closing the door.

Simon stood there for a moment, expecting Jeanette to open the door again and welcome him in. _"This isn't what I wanted. I don't want the baby to come, but….I also don't want something to happen so it doesn't come. After all it's my child. I wish I'd never told Jeanette I didn't want to marry her."_

Jeanette did not open the door again, but she began to think about forgiving Simon. She wanted him to be in their child's life, even if they didn't get married. _"And who knows," _she thought._ "Maybe Simon will learn to love the baby after it's born."_

**000000**

**So, there it is. I promise the story will get better. I'll be in Georgia this weekend so it will be Monday before I can update again. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	5. Could It Be?

**So far Alvinor is ahead in the poll. I will keep it up until have completed my current stories and promised sequels/back stories. So you have a while still to vote.**

**Oh, and if you don't like mixed couples please stop reading now. I don't want to hear in a review what I am because I write what I want to write.**

**Currently Jeanette is 6 months pregnant and Simon so far hasn't offered to marry her, but he is asking about the baby so please don't kill him. Severely injure him if you'd like just don't kill him.**

**Chapter Five: Jeanette and Simon try to work out their differences. Jeanette has a scare with the baby. **

**000000**

"Oh! I'm a big fat cow, aren't I?" whined Jeanette as she looked in the mirror. She rubbed her expanded stomach. The little one inside her kicked to make it's presence known. _"But you're worth it aren't you."_

"You look fine, Jeanette. Honestly," said Eleanor. She, Alvin, and Daisy had come over that morning to help Jeanette around the house.

"Easy for you to say," said Jeanette. "You've already had your baby and lost the weight from pregnancy."

"What is it with you and Brittany? You've always been toothpicks and now that you're pregnant you're freaking out," said Eleanor. "I've never been skinny and I really don't plan on it. My husband likes that I have a little extra for him to love on."

Jeanette wrinkled her nose. "Spare me. I as much as I love being able to share things with each other, I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"Sorry, Netta," said Eleanor. "Just stating the facts."

Jeanette sighed, and sat down on her bed next to Eleanor. "I actually like being pregnant. I just don't like looking and feeling bloated. Everything from my feet to my breasts are swelling."

"Could you please whisper that conversation. Some of us don't need to hear that," called Alvin from the kitchen.

"Sorry. Daisy is so quite I forgot she was here," said Jeanette.

"Daisy? I was talking about me," said Alvin.

Eleanor laughed. "I can't wait to see his reaction when Daisy hits puberty. Alvin is convinced she won't grow up."

Jeanette smiled weakly. "Eleanor, how long after you told Alvin you we're pregnant did he ask you to marry him?"

"Immediately after," said Eleanor.

"Oh," said Jeanette.

"Simon will come around," said Eleanor, rubbing Jeanette's shoulder and back.

"And if he doesn't I'll kill him," said Alvin from the kitchen.

Jeanette sighed. "Everyone keeps telling me that Simon will come around after the baby is born. I'd like to believe that is true, but I…..I guess I just know Simon too well. He's stubborn."

"Jeanette, I married the most stubborn of the Seville brothers, and if he can change anyone can."

Jeanette managed to smile. "He has been calling often to ask how I'm doing and if the baby is still ok."

"See, that's a start," said Eleanor hugging her sister.

"I know, it's just not the same as having him there."

"Oh, Netta."

"I just…" Jeanette paused and gripped her stomach, as a look of pain shot across her face. "AH!"

"Jeanette, what's wrong?" asked Eleanor gripping her sister's shoulder.

Jeanette was in so much pain she could barely speak. "Th…the baby!"

"Oh, God! Alvin come quick. We need to get Jeanette to the hospital."

**000**

Simon was at the library studying when Alvin called him about Jeanette. He immediately dropped what he was doing to meet them at the hospital. He ran into the emergency room and found Alvin sitting in the hallway.

"Where's Jeanette. Is she ok?" asked Simon.

"She's in the back, and I don't know. They haven't come out yet," replied Alvin.

Simon sighed, holding back tears. "Oh, God. I hope they're all right."

"You mean you actually care?"

"Of course I care!" said Simon, in a harsher tone than he intended. He sighed, regaining his composure. "I know I act like I don't want Jeanette to have the baby, but…..I didn't want her to lose it. I mean, this is my kid too, after all."

Before Alvin could say something, Eleanor came out of the back room. She had a weak smile on her face which gave to waiting chipmunks hope.

"How is she?" asked Alvin.

"Everything is fine. The doctor wants to keep her over night to watch her, but then she can go home. She just needs to stay on bed rest for the next three months."

"Thank God," breathed Simon.

"I suppose you and Britt will take turns staying with her," said Alvin, ignoring Simon's presence.

"That won't be necessary," said Simon. "If Jeanette will take me back, I'll be the one taking care of her."

"You don't deserve her mercy," said Eleanor. Her eyes and manner softened knowing Jeanette still loved Simon. "But I won't stop you from seeing her. She needs you…..and so does that baby."

Simon smiled weakly. "Do you think I could go back and see her?"

"They're putting her into a room. You should probably wait until then," replied Eleanor.

Simon nodded and did as Eleanor suggested. As soon as Jeanette was in her room, Simon went to her. He softly knocked on the doorpost to gain Jeanette's attention.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Jeanette.

"Alvin called me," replied Simon. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Jeanette, slowly.

Simon walked into the room and pulled a chair next to Jeanette's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Relieved really," replied Jeanette. "I was so scared that something would be wrong with the baby."

"I was too."

"Y…You were?" asked Jeanette, looking into Simon's eyes.

Simon reached for Jeanette's hand. "I know I've been a jerk, but the truth is I love you and our baby. I'm glad you're pregnant."

"Oh, Simon," sighed Jeanette. She smiled warmly as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that."

Simon kissed Jeanette's hand. "I also want you to know I am going to be here for you and the baby. In fact, I….I was…..would you marry me?"

"Oh, Simon," sighed Jeanette. She looked away for a moment, then back at Simon. "No."

"What?"

"Simon, you hurt me more than you could ever know, and it is going to take sometime before you and I are back where we should be."

"I understand," said Simon. He smiled weakly at Jeanette. "Can I at least kiss you?"

"Of course," said Jeanette.

Simon leaned over Jeanette and gently pressed his lips to hers. His chest was against her stomach, so when their unborn child kicked, he felt it too.

"Does that hurt?" asked Simon.

"Sometimes," said Jeanette. "But for the most part it's gentle."

Simon smiled and rubbed Jeanette's stomach. "It's amazing."

Jeanette smiled. "And it's ours."

**000000**

**So, there it is. Happy? They're back together…..well, sort of. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	6. I Changed My Mind

**Ok. So now you know Jeanette and Simon are getting back together. (woot-woot) Jeanette is now 7 months pregnant. Since you've all be so good about reviewing there's a surprise for you at the end.**

**Chapter Six: Vinny moves in with Jeanette to help take care of her. Simon tries his best to be romantic with Jeanette.**

**000000**

One month had passed Simon reentered Jeanette's life. Since then, he'd moved into the apartment with Jeanette to help take care of her. Although he slept on the couch, Simon was hinting every now and then he'd like to join Jeanette in her bed. Vinny had also come stay with Jeanette since she was unable to come to the forest.

"Here, Dear. Drink this," said Vinny, handing Jeanette a cup of herbal tea. "It's good for you and the baby."

Jeanette smiled and sipped on the drink. "This is delicious."

"It's an old family recipe. The women in my family have been using this for years," said Vinny. "I gave it to your sisters as well."

"I can't thank you enough for helping me."

"Well, why shouldn't I. After all I think of you girls as daughters and you're having my grandchild."

"Is there anything special I need to be doing? I want the baby to be healthy."

"You're doing everything you can. The best thing is to take it easy for a while."

Jeanette nodded, and looked around the room as if she were avoiding something important.

"If you have more questions you should ask. That's why I'm here," said Vinny.

"Will it hurt?" asked Jeanette.

"I'll tell you what I told your sisters. This will probably be the most painful thing you'll ever experience, but it will also be the most wonderful thing. Having a baby is emotional and physical. You won't be the same afterwards."

As Vinny and Jeanette talked, Simon came in from work. He had gotten a part time job at a local bookstore to prove to Jeanette he was serious about supporting their child.

"Hi, Mom," said Simon, throwing his keys on the table. "Hey, Jeanette."

"Hi, Simon," said Jeanette weakly.

"Well, I hate to rush, but now that you're here I need to go," said Vinny. "I promised Alvin I'd babysit Daisy tonight. He wants to surprise Eleanor with an evening out."

"That's sweet," said Jeanette.

"Simon, do you think you can take care of things around here?" asked Vinny.

"Yeah, I've got it," said Simon. He watched as his mother walked out the door, then turned to Jeanette. "So…..uh, is there anything you need or…..um…."

"No. I'm fine," said Jeanette, reaching behind her to adjust her pillow.

"No, let me get that," said Simon. He rushed over and fluffed the pillow.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," said Jeanette.

"Why?" asked Simon, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"I feel like such a burden. You shouldn't have to be taking care of me like this. It's not fair to you."

"Well, you're not a burden Jeanette. I enjoy being able to take care of you," said Simon. He smiled thoughtfully. "In fact I…..I plan on taking care of you for the rest of my life. That is if you'll let me."

Jeanette smiled weakly. She still hadn't given an answer to Simon's marriage proposal. Although yes would probably be her response, Jeanette still had a lot to consider. Simon had really broken her heart. She also had the baby to consider. She had to do what was best for her child. In her heart she knew that was having Simon be a part of its life.

Simon noticed Jeanette seemed lost in thought. "Are you alright, Jeanette?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm alright."

"You're still mad at me aren't you?"

"No, not really. I mean, I've forgiven you."

"And yet you seem so afraid to let me fully back in to your life."

"How could I not be? You really hurt me, Simon."

"But I apologized and I'm here now. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does," said Jeanette. "I…I just don't want to have my heart broken again."

Simon leaned over and kissed Jeanette gently on the lips. "You don't ever have to worry about that again. I swear I'm going to be here for you and our baby. We'll get married and spend the rest of our lives together."

Jeanette smiled. "Oh, Simon. You always know what to say to make be feel better."

Simon cupped Jeanette's chin in his hand. "I try?'

Jeanette smirked. "You know if you wanted to join me in my bed tonight I might let you."

"Really?" asked Simon as his smile brightened.

"Uh-huh, but don't get too excited. You have to keep your hands to yourself."

"I can live with that," said Simon. "Can I at least put my hand on your stomach? I want to feel the baby move."

"You can do that now," said Jeanette. She smiled and took Simon's hand in hers. She placed it over her growing belly just in time for the unborn chipmunk to kick.

"That's amazing," said Simon.

"Are you going to say that every time the baby kicks?"

"Why shouldn't I? There is a living creature inside you!"

"I know," sighed Jeanette. She looked at her stomach and smiled. "It is pretty amazing."

"I can't wait until it gets here," said Simon. "Since you won't tell me if it's a girl or a boy."

"I don't know and I don't want to know," said Jeanette. "I want it to be a surprise. Eleanor didn't find out until Daisy was born."

"Well, yeah, but…."

"No buts, Simon Seville. We are waiting."

Simon sighed. "Will you at least think about it? I mean, multiples run in our families. What if you're having twins like Brittany."

"I'll think about it," said Jeanette. "And if I don't change my mind…Will you be ok with that?"

"I guess I'll learn to live with it," said Simon. "I'll have to."

"Oh, Simon. It's not like you'll have to wait forever. We only have two more months until my due date."

"Two months. I…is that all?" asked Simon, with a nervous laugh. "I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"You'll be a wonderful father, Simon. There's absolutely nothing for you to be worried about."

"But what if the baby grows up and finds out how I acted for the first few months of your pregnancy. I don't want my own child to hate me."

"This baby is going to love you," said Jeanette.

"Do you really believe that?"

Jeanette smiled and kissed Simon on the cheek. "Yes, with all my heart."

"I love you, Jeanette."

"I love you too Simon."

Simon pressed his nose to Jeanette's. "So, does this mean your answer is yes?"

"Answer to what?"

Simon got up and knelt down beside the couch. He pulled a little black box from his pocket. "I know this isn't as beautiful as you deserve, but….."

"Oh, Simon," breathed Jeanette. She looked deep into his eyes, as tears filled her own.

"Jeanette Miller, will you marry me?"

"Oh, yes!" said Jeanette.

Simon crawled back into the bed and slipped the ring onto Jeanette's finger.

That night couple fell asleep in each other's arms. Jeanette felt safe with Simon there, and Simon finally felt his heart heal. Both knew that what they were missing all along was each other.

**000 the next morning 000**

"Ok, I know you said you didn't want to learn the baby's gender, but can we at least talk about names?" asked Simon, as he cuddled closer to Jeanette.

The couple had decided to be lazy. They didn't know what time Vinny would be back, Simon didn't have to go to work, and they had no plans. It was the perfect day to stay in bed.

"I suppose that wouldn't hurt," said Jeanette. She cuddled even closer to Simon and smiled. "I want something old fashion."

"How about Adam or Eve?" suggested Simon. "Those are the first names ever. You can't get more old fashion then that."

"Well if we have a son, Adam is good for a middle name. I want something else though. This is what he/she will be called for the rest of their lives. It needs to have a special meaning to our family."

"We should talk to my mom when she gets back. She knows all about her family history. Maybe we could name it after one of our ancestors."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Jeanette. "It was nice of her to agree to come stay with me."

"Well, she understands what you're going though. Plus she wants to help out with her grandkids as much as possible, since she wasn't able to raise us."

"She did an amazing job with Daisy and the twins. I have no doubt she'll be able to handle this little one."

As the young couple talked there was a knock at the door. Knowing it was Vinny, Simon got up to let her in.

"Hey, Mom. How was your night with Daisy?"

"She's so sweet, but she's a little dare devil….not unlike her father," said Vinny. "Alvin and Eleanor are truly blessed with a beautiful daughter."

"Speaking of daughters," started Jeanette, slowly making her way into the living room. "I've decided I want to know what the baby is going to be."

"Really? Are you sure?" asked Simon.

Jeanette nodded. "You can tell me, can't you Vinny."

Vinny nodded. "Come over to the couch."

Jeanette laid down on the couch and Simon held her hand. Vinny gently pressed her hands around Jeanette's stomach then smiled.

"Well?" asked Simon.

"Congratulations," said Vinny. "You're going to have a son."

**000000**

**Well I hope this chapter was to your liking. I will be uploading a one-shot about Alvin and Eleanor's evening out called **_**All I've Ever Wanted**_**. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	7. Making Memories

**I hope you were all pleased with the baby's gender. I figured that since Eleanor had a girl and Brittany had a boy and a girl, it was only natural Jeanette have a boy. She is now eight months pregnant.**

**Chapter Seven: The Seville-Miller family celebrates Christmas. Simon and Jeanette get a huge surprise.**

**000000**

So much time had passed since the night of graduation when Simon and Jeanette conceived their son. Summer and Fall had passed, and now Winter had finally come. Everyone was gathering at Dave's house for Christmas Eve dinner.

"Come on, Simon. We're going to be late," groaned Jeanette as she slipped her navy blue ballet flats on, which were snug due to her swollen feet. "Everyone else is already there."

"Jeanette, are you sure you should be doing this?" asked Simon. "The doctor said to take it easy. I don't want you going into labor too early…and I think Timothy would agree with me on this."

Jeanette smiled and rubbed her hand over her expanded belly. "Well, I can't speak for our son, but your mother said to trust my body. I think she knows more about having babies than any man with a silly piece of paper would."

"That silly piece of paper is called a diploma, and it's authorized by the state of California."

Jeanette rolled her eyes. "What do I have to do to convince you that I'm fine?"

"Well, a kiss might help," said Simon. He gently pressed his forehead against his wife's.

Jeanette slowly touched her lips to Simon's and passionately kissed him. Breaking the kiss she breathed. "I love you so much, Simon."

"Oh, Jeanette, I love you too," said Simon.

"Alright, I kissed you. Can we go now?"

Simon sighed and smiled, his head still pressed to Jeanette's. "You are becoming very stubborn, my love. Did you know that?"

"I guess becoming a parent has given me a backbone, just like it softened Alvin and Brittany."

"Hmm? I wonder how being a parent will change me?"

"Si, we're getting off topic. I really really want to go be with our family tonight. It's Christmas"

"Well, since it looks like I'm not going to win this argument…and since it's Christmas, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to go to Dave's. If you really think you're up for it."

Jeanette smiled. "I do. Thank you, Sweetheart."

With that Simon and Jeanette headed for Dave's house.

**000 at Dave's house 000**

Eleanor, Theodore, and Vinny were in the kitchen baking sugar cookies with the youngest Sevilles. Jamie rolled out the dough while Daisy and Joel pressed the Christmas themed cookie cutters into the soft mix.

"Good job, guys," said Theodore, putting another batch into the oven. "These look great."

"I can't wait to taste them," said Eleanor, smiling at her daughter, niece, and nephew. She glanced back at her husband who had just walked into the kitchen. She turned around and pretended not to notice him.

Alvin wrapped his arms around Eleanor's waist and kissed her neck. "I can think of something else I'd like to taste. Why don't you meet me under the mistletoe? Or better yet back on the beach."

"Al-vin!" gasped Eleanor. She glanced over at the three toddlers blinking at them. Glaring Alvin she continued. "Opstay alkingtay aboutyay exsay inyay ontfray ofyay ethay idskay."

"What?" asked Alvin.

"It's Pig Latin, Daddy," said Daisy. "Mommy just said. 'stop talking about sex in front of the kids'."

Theodore slapped his forehead, and the twins giggled. "Thank you, Daisy."

Alvin's face turned bright red. 'Um….sorry about that."

"Well I suppose she can't help it considering who her father is," said Vinny, smiling at her eldest son.

Alvin chuckled. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Most definitely," said Vinny. She smiled at Theodore. "The same goes for your little ones. Although….I see more of their mother in them."

"Now that's something to worry about," laughed Eleanor.

"I heard that El," said Brittany stepping into the kitchen. "Simon and Jeanette are here now. "

"Oh, good," said Eleanor. "I wasn't sure if she'd feel like coming tonight."

**000 in the living room 000**

"I'm glad you're here," said Dave, welcoming his son and daughter-in-law into his home. "How are you feeling, Jeanette?"

"Stronger," replied Jeanette.

"So she says," remarked Simon.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Jeanette.

Simon chuckled nervously. "It means that, although I respect your opinion, I really think you should rest…..Sweetie."

"Alright," sighed Jeanette. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

"Thank you, Jeanette," said Simon. He leaned close and kissed Jeanette passionately on the lips.

"You know you can induce labor that way," said Brittany, as she and Eleanor came to greet Jeanette.

"I'm just going to go into the kitchen now," said Simon. He quickly exited to see his brothers. He was in desperate need for advice.

"Hey, Simon," said Alvin, as he wiped the dough off Daisy's tiny hands. He picked her up off the chair and placed her on the floor. "Go find your mom ok."

"Ok, Daddy. Bye Uncle Simon," said Daisy. Her blonde pigtails bounced against her shoulders as she skipped off into the living room.

"She looks so much like Eleanor," stated Simon. "I wonder if Timothy will look more like me or Jeanette."

"Is that seriously what you came in here to ask us?" asked Theodore, placing Jamie and Joel on the floor. "Go find Daisy."

As the twins ran out the three brothers sat down at the table to talk. Alvin, being the oldest, spoke first. "So Simon what do you want to talk about."

"What makes you think I want to talk?" asked Simon.

"You're wife is about to have baby and you're only nineteen," said Theodore. "We've been through this before"

"And we know you're terrified," said Alvin.

"Ok so maybe I am a little nervous," said Simon. "I thought maybe I wouldn't be if Jeanette and I got married before the baby came, but that didn't help. It only scared me even more because now not only to I have a child on the way, but I have a wife I need to take care of."

"Simon it would have been hard even if you had waited to get married," said Alvin. "Daisy was about a month old when Eleanor and I got married, remember?"

"Yeah, she cried in your arms during the ceremony," said Simon.

"The point is you never stop being nervous. Daisy grows, learns, and gets into new things everyday. I don't have time to wonder how I'm going to handle it I just do," said Alvin.

"Yeah," said Theodore in agreement. "And the other day Brittany was sick. I had to try to take care of her along with the kids. It's not easy especially at our age, but this is the life that we've all chosen."

"Yeah," said Simon with a deep sigh. "I'm just worried that I'll fail. If Timothy were to grow up and find out I abandoned him even before he was born….."

"But you came back and that's what's important," said Theodore.

"That's what Jeanette keeps telling me," said Simon.

"Listen Simon, when Daisy was born I had no clue how to raise her or even what to name her really. She was premature and I wasn't sure if she'd make it," said Alvin.

"I'd almost forgotten she was born so early," said Simon. "You wouldn't know it looking at her now."

"Exactly," said Alvin. "I imagine what would have happened if I had walked out. Daisy might not have made it with out me to take care of her. Eleanor was so weak afterwards and…..and I don't know what I'd do without my daughter. Daisy is my heart and I know Timothy will be the same to you."

"Do you really think I can do this?" asked Simon.

"Of course," said Theodore. "We're your brothers. Would we lie to you?"

The three Seville boys laughed, remembering times they had lied to protect each other or to spare the others feelings. However there were a few times it was out of pure spite, but that usually backfired and got themselves and the Chipettes in deep trouble.

**000 meanwhile in the living room 000**

"We weren't sure if you would come," said Brittany, pulling Jeanette into a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Good right now," replied Jeanette. "I'm just ready for Timothy to come. I loved being pregnant the first few months, but now I'm tired of being pregnant."

"I know the feeling," said Brittany. "Just be thankful there aren't two in there."

"So, how's life with Simon?" asked Eleanor.

"He's so sweet," said Jeanette. "He's always asking what he can do and helping out in anyway he can."

Eleanor smiled. "It gets annoying after a while doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does," said Jeanette. "I'm not helpless by any means, but it makes him feel good to think I am."

"Just wait until the baby actually gets here," said Brittany. "He will go crazy and nothing will exist but his child…not even you. That's how Theodore was with the twins."

"That's how Alvin still is with Daisy," laughed Eleanor. "She is a total Daddy's girl and he eats it up."

"Speaking of Alvin I heard he surprised you with a romantic getaway a few weeks ago. How was that?" asked Jeanette.

"Amazing," beamed Eleanor.

The Chipette's giggled and recalled the night a few years ago when Eleanor had come in right at curfew wearing nothing but Alvin's shirt.

Suddenly in the midst of their celebration Jeanette winced in pain. "Oh, goodness!"

"What's wrong Jeanette?" asked Brittany.

Jeanette managed to look up at her sisters. "I….I think my water just broke."

**000000**

**So, there it is. Just so you know, I will not up making a separate one-shot of the Simonette wedding. I just have too much going on right now. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	8. The Best Gift Ever

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: I have asked Ix3SmrtBoysInBlue to write a wedding story for Simon and Jeanette. Thank you so much for agreeing to it. YOU ROCK!**

**Chapter Eight: Jeanette gives birth to her son.**

**000000**

Eleanor and Brittany jumped when Jeanette painfully announced she was in labor. Eleanor noticed Daisy and the twins coming into the living room. "Daisy, go get your uncle Simon. Tell him it's important."

"Ok, Mama," said Daisy. She turned on her little heels and ran back into the kitchen. "Uncle Simon! Uncle Simon!"

"What is it, Ladybug?" asked Simon.

"Mama wants you to come into the living room. She says it's important," said Daisy.

A worried look came over Simon's face. He immediately got up and ran into the living room where he saw Jeanette hunched over, gripping her swollen belly. "Jeanette!"

"Her water broke," said Brittany. She looked up at Alvin and Theodore, who had followed Simon in. "Ok, Simon you carry her upstairs to a bedroom. Theodore you go get Vinny, and Alvin you take the kids and distract them."

The Chipmunks did not hesitate in following Brittany's orders. Simon picked up Jeanette and carefully, but quickly carried her up the stairs and into a guest room. As he placed her on the bed, Jeanette grabbed his hand a gripped it tightly.

"Stay with me!"

"Of course," said Simon. "I wouldn't dare leave you now."

Jeanette managed to smile before another labor pain shot through her body. She gripped Simon's hand tighter. It was then that Vinny came in with Brittany and Eleanor. The Chipettes were carrying a few towels and a pan of warm water.

"W….what can I do to help?" asked Simon nervously.

"Just hold her hand," said Eleanor, remembering how nervous Alvin was when Daisy was born.

Simon nodded and looked down at Jeanette. He pretended to know what he was doing and that he was ready for this to happen. However in his heart he wondered if Jeanette was as terrified as he was.

**000 meanwhile downstairs 000**

Miss Miller and Dave had decided to go back to Simon and Jeanette's apartment to get a few things for the baby.

"We shouldn't be gone long. You kids behave yourselves," said Dave closing the door behind him.

"David, they're not children anymore," said Miss Miller, as they got into her car.

"I know that. I just can't help but think of them as the helpless babies left on my doorstep."

"I know what you mean. It's hard to imagine that my babies have babies of their own."

"I knew it would eventually happen, but to be honest I never imagined Alvin would make such a loving selfless father," commented Dave.

"I've seen how becoming parents has changed all of them. I'm proud of my chipettes. They are good mothers and they've chosen their mates very well."

Dave beamed. He was proud of his boys as well and agreed that, although it may not have seemed so great at the time, they had made good decisions in their families.

**000 back inside the house 000**

Jamie and Joel were bombarding Theodore with questions about the baby and what exactly was going on with their aunt.

"How is the baby gonna get out?" asked Joel.

"Yeah, and how'd it even get in there in the first place?" asked Jamie.

Theodore breathed out a nervous chuckle. "You know we talked about how Mommy and I made you."

"No we didn't. You pretended you're phone was ringing so you wouldn't have to," said Jamie.

Theodore looked over at Alvin for support. "Why don't you explain it to them?"

"Hey you handle you kid's questions and I'll handle mine," said Alvin, taking Daisy into his lap.

"But she's not asking you anything."

"I know. Eleanor and I explained it to her when Brittany found out she was pregnant."

"Well what did you tell her? I'm dying here."

"I hate to do this, but I can't tell you. You're going to have to learn to deal with situations like this on your own."

"I hate you," said Theodore, glaring at Alvin.

"Daddy, how come you can tell your brother you hate him and I get in trouble when I say that to Joel?" asked Jamie.

"Because I'm older, Sweetie," said Theodore. "And besides I don't really mean it. I love both your uncles."

Jamie sighed. "I just wish it wasn't taking so long. I'm ready to see my new cousin."

"Me too," agreed Joel. "I still want to know how it's….."

"Did you hear that? I'd better get the phone," said Theodore darting into the kitchen.

**000 back upstairs with Jeanette 000**

"It won't be much longer now," assured Vinny, as she wiped the sweat off Jeanette's forehead. "You're doing just fine."

Jeanette tried to smile, but she was in too much pain. She had held Simon's hand so tightly that she was afraid she had broken it. She knew that like Eleanor it was highly unlikely she'd have another child. The pain was just too great and her fragile body could not stand it.

Simon tried to keep Jeanette alert. "Just think. In just a little while we'll have Timothy with us. I can't wait to see him and hold him in my arms. I bet he has your eyes."

"I'm sure he'll look like you said," said Jeanette. "That would make me so happy."

"Alight," said Vinny, interrupting the couple's thoughts. "Just one more big push."

Jeanette gathered her strength and did as she was told. A huge rush of pain shot through her body, until at last a soft cooing sound could be heard throughout the room. It started softly then got much louder as Vinny held the newborn chipmunk up for his parents to see.

Simon felt the tears of joy swell in his eyes when he saw his son. He was completely speechless. He couldn't believe there was a time when he didn't want this. He almost missed this moment because of his selfishness.

"Oh, Simon," breathed Jeanette at last. "He's perfect."

Vinny cleaned off her grandson and placed him in Simon's arms. "There. A perfect fit."

Simon took a deep breath. Just a few moments ago this baby hadn't been there and now he was. Simon was in awe of his son. "Hi, Timothy. I'm your dad."

Jeanette smiled and reached up to her son. "And I'm your mom."

**000000**

**So there it is. Sorry it took so long. REVIEW! be honest but nice.**


	9. The Trials of Being a Parent

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been super busy lately.**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: Timothy is about a month old in this chapter.**

**Chapter Nine: Simon and Jeanette are faced with something no parent likes to go through. Can their marriage withstand it?**

**000000**

"Simon," yawned Jeanette, weakly shaking her husband's shoulder. She slowly sat up when she realized Simon wasn't listening to her. "Simon honey….Timothy is crying and it's your turn."

"I went last time," replied Simon, rolling over away from Jeanette.

"But I went the last three times before that," said Jeanette. She forced Simon on his back and glared at him. "You owe me."

Simon groaned and went over to his son's crib, which was set up in their bedroom. "It's ok, Timothy. Daddy is right here. I've got you."

Timothy let out a few coos among his cries. His tiny eyes were puffy and his cheeks were red and hot to the touch.

"Jeanette, come here," said Simon, trying to remain calm as he gently rocked his son.

"What is it, Si," asked Jeanette, crossing the room to Simon.

"I think Tim might have a fever," said Simon.

"Oh, my goodness! W…..hat should we do?"

"I don't know. I've never had a baby before."

"We should take him to the hospital."

"Do you think it's that bad?' asked Simon.

"I don't know, but I don't want to take any chances," replied Jeanette.

"I agree," said Simon, giving his wife a worried look. "Do you think they'd even know what to do? Maybe we should just call my mom."

Jeanette, now on the verge of tears sighed. "I….I don't know."

"Alvin and Eleanor always take Daisy to Mom when she's sick. I think that's the best thing to do."

Jeanette nodded. "I trust your judgment."

After quickly getting dressed the young couple let the house with their son not even bothering to check their temperature themselves.

**000 in the car on the way to Vinny's 000**

"You'd think these people would move faster," groaned Simon, as he nervously drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He and Jeanette hand been sitting in traffic for about thirty-minutes.

Jeanette sighed. She looked over at her son, sleeping in his car seat. "Timothy's asleep now, and he doesn't feel as warm. Maybe we should just go home."

"But what if something is really wrong with him," said Simon, looking back at the baby chipmunk. "I'm not taking any chances with my son. He's too important."

"Did I say that he wasn't?" asked Jeanette, glaring at Simon. She snapped at her husband without meaning to. She was tired and very upset.

Simon sighed and looked back at the cars in front of him. "I can't believe there was a time when I didn't want to be apart of his life."

"I had almost forgotten about that. It's not exactly something I like to think about."

"Sorry for reminding you," said Simon.

"And I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"No it's ok. I deserved it."

"No, you don't. You are a wonderful father and husband. I know I don't tell you that enough."

"Well, maybe we can get Alvin and Elle to babysit and you can make it up to me."

Jeanette smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Simon smiled and the traffic started moving a little. Soon they were making good time again.

**000 at Vinny's cabin 000**

"What on earth are you doing here at this hour?" asked Vinny walking out to meet her son and daughter-in-law.

"Timothy is sick," said Simon.

Vinny looked at the sleeping chipmunk in Jeanette's arms. She smiled. "Well I'll have a look at him then."

Jeanette gently placed Timothy in Vinny's arms and followed her inside the house.

"There's a pot of tea on the stove. I had a feeling I'd have some company. You may have some while you wait." said Vinny. She took her grandson to her little examining room just off the kitchen.

After each poured themselves a cup of tea, Simon and Jeanette sat at the kitchen table together. For a moment they were silent, both wondering if they had just overreacted. Simon reached over and grabbed Jeanette's hand.

"I love you."

Jeanette smiled. "I love you too."

"Would you go back and do anything different?" asked Simon.

"Well, maybe we wouldn't have done it in a janitor's closet," laughed Jeanette. "But I suppose that's how memories are made. The mistakes, the awkwardness, and even the sorrow. They don't all have to be happy. They make you who you are."

Simon smiled and leaned in to kiss Jeanette. They were soon interrupted though by Vinny.

"That didn't take long," said Jeanette. "How is he?"

"He's just fine. Nothing more than a common childhood ailment," said Vinny. "I'm glad you brought him though."

"Why is something else wrong?" asked Simon.

"No. I just like seeing my grandchildren," said Vinny with a smile.

Simon and Jeanette both sighed, relieved that little Timothy was alright. Being parents was a world off difference than being aunts and uncles for the young teenagers, but in the end its what they both wanted. Simon and Jeanette could see Timothy growing up, playing with his cousins, and maybe… just maybe having a few siblings.

**000000**

**So, there it is. I know it's not the best in the world, but it was having major writers block and wanted to get it finished. Also this is the last chapter of this story. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


End file.
